paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
They Are Mine
They Are Mine is the second episode of Paranormal Witness season 5. Profile Subjects Name: Kristin, Lindsay, Stacie Subject Location: Savannah, Georgia Paranormal Expierence: Summary Animation majors Kristin, Lindsay and Stacie had one more year before their college graduation and were looking for a place to live. The house they found was perfect, even though it was located in a rough part of Savannah, GA, and they moved in quickly. On the first night in their new home, they were startled by a knock at the door, revealed to be a neighborhood woman who questioned whether the girls should be in the house. When they tell her that they just moved in, the woman, who calls herself Mama, explains that there have been problems with squatters and homeless people in the house. (And ghosts, but we'll get to that in a bit.) The next morning, Stacie finds a chair stacked on top of another on the dining room table (kind of like that classic scene in Poltergeist), which soon fall over seemingly by themselves. Stacie calls out her roommates for such a dumb prank, but both Kristin and Lindsay deny any responsibility. That would prove to be the first of many strange goings-on in the house: hooded figures that vanish into thin air, dolls and figurines turned around to face the wall, white sheets taking on human shapes in the laundry room ... and a ghostly woman, who will soon become the star of the show ... When spring break arrives, Lindsay and Stacie both go home to North Carolina, leaving Kristin alone in the house for the week. That first night, Kristin goes into Lindsay's room and finds a ghostly woman staring at her! Kristin screams, though when she looks again she sees it's actually Lindsay's graduation gown, hanging from the ceiling. The next evening, Kristin hears strange female singing coming from Stacie's room. Kristin calls her dad, who tells her to lock her door and call her brother Kyle, who lives only five minutes away. Kyle arrives, thinking he's going to have to get rid of some crazy lady who's wandered into the house. The doorknob to Stacie's room was ice cold, though as soon as Kyle turned the knob, the singing stopped. Upon opening the door, Kyle and Kristin found Stacie's room empty. The next day, Kristin and Lindsay are enjoying a little FaceTime. When Lindsay excuses herself momentarily to answer the doorbell, the ghostly woman emerges from Lindsay's room … and approaches an oblivious Kristin, who has her back to it. The woman disappears behind Kristin just as Lindsay returns … though Lindsay notices that the door to her room is now open. Upon investigating, Kristin finds Lindsay's room in shambles. Lindsay tells her to get out of the house, though Kristin is stopped at the front door by her father, who's just arrived from New York. He searches the house, finding no one ... although the next morning when getting out of the shower, he finds the words THEY ARE MINE written in the steam on the bathroom mirror. After spring break, Lindsay and Stacie return to the house, happy that graduation is approaching. The girls had actually started packing months earlier as they're so anxious to get out of the house. One evening, Kristin enters the living room to find whom she believes to be Stacie going through the boxes … though a closer look reveals that it's actually the ghostly woman! From there, the three roommates make a rule that no one is allowed to be alone in the house. One morning as the girls are walking to class together, they come across Mama and her daughter. They ask Mama about the history of the house, after which Mama's daughter informs them that one of the previous tenants was a "junkie girl" who died in the house either of overdose or suicide. Could this be the ghostly woman? The girls start researching how they can protect themselves, finding that a circle of salt is supposed to provide spiritual protection. They move their mattresses into the living room so they can all sleep together, surrounded by a big salt circle. It seems to work, as the girls enjoy several days of no incidents. After a week, they feel safe enough to sleep in their own bedrooms. Big mistake, as that night Kristin woke up to the sight of the ghostly woman at the foot of her bed, hanging from the ceiling by a rope. The woman then suddenly dropped to the floor, after which Kristin found bloody, filthy syringes covering her bed … even though the mirror on the wall reflected a seemingly normal-looking room! The woman then reappeared, slowly crawling into Kristin's bed, sharp pieces of glass in hand. Kristin screamed, prompting Lindsay and Stacie to rush to her aid. When they finally got the bedroom door open, they found Kristin covered in blood and slash marks, surrounded by pieces of the shattered mirror all over the bed. The girls immediately fled from the house … and never went back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes